Farkle's Fun
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Farkle gets to have some fun at school
1. Chapter 1

Maya and Farkle were both in the classroom. Staying behind. For different reasons. Farkle stayed behind because he was a good boy who wanted to finish all the work now so he had more free time and didn't have to worry about it later. Maya was forced to stay behind because she was a bad girl who interrupted class and distracted others. The teacher was currently not in the room.

And Maya was about to distract Farkle. She was annoyed with the constant moving of his pencil. She was a bit upset about getting in trouble this time. So she was a bit moody.

"Farkle. Fucking stop that shit." Maya said.

"Stop what?" Farkle said.

"Your pencil. Stop making so much noise with it." Maya said.

"Suck my dick." Farkle said. This wasn't the first time that Farkle had made sexual remarks to Maya (or Riley) but usually they were good natured and not aggressive.

"You know what Farkle? I'm going to take you up on your offer." Maya said.

"What?" Farkle said.

Maya pushed Farkle out of his chair and pushed him against the wall. "I'm going to suck your dick. Like you asked." Maya said. She pulled his pants down off and they went to the floor and she did the same with his underpants too.

Farkle's cock was hard. He whimpered a bit when Maya kissed his cock.

"Not so tough when your dick's out are you?" Maya said. She sucked on his cock.

Farkle couldn't speak out loud at that very moment but if he could he'd be saying "Oh god yes!" This was his dream come true. Maya Hart sucking his dick. Well it was one of many dreams involving Maya Hart and one of a million dreams involving girls. But Maya or Riley sucking his dick was his first choice for dick sucking. He dreamed of it but never in a million years did he think that Maya would actually be sucking his dick! He looked down to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And he wasn't. There he saw Maya Hart sucking his dick. Maya Hart's lips around his cock. Going up and down on his shaft. Lips tightly locked. Mouth sucking. All on his cock.

The thinking and thinking and watching didn't do much to help Farkle's mind and cock not explode so it was quick when he was shooting rope after rope of cum into Maya's mouth.

"What a pervert. Couldn't hold for more than 5 minutes?" Maya said. Maya stood up "Bet that means you'll cum even quicker in my pussy?" She said. And Farkle was her doll as she pushed him to the ground and got on top of him. She took his cock inside her pussy all in a flash to Farkle's mind.

Maya was right. Farkle would cum even quicker. But he couldn't blame himself. He had been fantasizing about Maya's pussy for a long time and here he was with his cock in Maya's pussy. This was even higher on the list of fantasies than having his dick sucked. His dream! A big one! Very close to number 1!

Maya saw Farkle's face contort before he was going to cum so she got up off of his cock and then pushed it down and grinded her pussy on his cock. He shot ropes and ropes of cum again this time on himself rather than in Maya's mouth.

Maya got up and sat back down where she had been sitting. Farkle was lying on the ground for a bit more after that

"Farkle? You might want to go get cleaned up before the teacher gets back." Maya said. Farkle got up off the ground and ran quickly to go clean up


	2. Chapter 2

Farkle was once again staying behind to work on another thing and get it done so he could have free time. Free time to think about Maya. And how he had his dick sucked. And how his dick was in her pussy! Maya ate his cum! He understandably had a boner while he worked and it was hard to work because of his hardness. Riley was also in the room also working on something. Riley had no idea what had gone on between Maya and Farkle. And she had no idea Farkle was struggling with his boner. Until he just whipped it out.

Farkle had new found confidence after Maya had blown and rode his cock. So he was going to be direct as she was with him. He was going to be direct with Riley.

"Farkle? What the fuck?" Riley said. Riley was confused as to why Farkle had just whipped his dick out.

"You gave me this!" Farkle said.

"I gave you an erection?" Riley asked.

"Yes!" Farkle said.

"Hold on a second." Riley said. She texted Maya about how Farkle has his dick out and is asking Riley to take care of it. Maya texts back that that might be her fault for helping Farkle with a boner earlier and to just go with it.

"What are you doing?" Farkle asked.

"Texting Maya. Give me another second." Riley said. Riley asks Maya for an explanation and Maya gives the short story and how it's her fault and once again tells Riley to just go with it and she'll make it up to her later.

"So?" Farkle said once Riley has put down her phone.

"Maya says it's okay for me to suck your cock and she'll make it up later." Riley said.

"Okay" Farkle said.

"So it looks like I'm sucking your erection." Riley said. Riley had just finished saying that when the over excited Farkle shoved his cock rudely into her mouth. Rude. Riley thought as she sucked on Farkle's cock. Riley didn't have to move at all because Farkle was humping her face.

Farkle vigorously humped and pumped. And he was loving it. Loving having control of Riley. This time he wasn't a pussy like he was with Maya. He was moaning and teasing Riley about fucking her face. Riley gave little effort trying to get him away knowing that Maya would make it up to her later. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or how she was going to make it up to her but she looked forward to it.

Farkle stopped fucking Riley's face to cum on her face. She was surprised when the first rope of cum hit her and then she was annoyed as Farkle's cock just kept cumming on her face.

"Okay there you go we're done." Riley said quickly. She was ready to go clean her face off.

"Not so fast. Maya let me fuck her too!" Farkle said.

"Did she now?" Riley said.

"Yep!" Farkle said.

"Are you sure she felt you? She's had some pretty big cocks you know." Riley said.

"What?!" Farkle said.

"Yeah. And with the size of Lucas' cock I don't think I'd feel you either!" Riley said.

Farkle took this as a challenge. "I'll make you feel me!" Farkle said.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and try." She said. She pulled her pants down and turned around. Immediately Farkle was frantically trying to get his still hardened penis into Riley's pussy. But with his mind blinded by the words he took an embarrassingly long time to get his cock inside of Riley.

While Farkle frantically fucked Riley's pussy Riley pretended to be uninterested in it and looked at her nails. Farkle for all his smarts didn't really know how the female reproductive system worked because that's not at all how vagina's work.

So in the end Riley got an extra good pounding that day from Farkle who exhausted himself once again.


End file.
